Finally Alone
by Nev827
Summary: Romance ensues when Castle, Beckett, and the gang take a cruise for a much deserved vacation. Follows my previous fics called The Funeral and A Detective's Testimony, in that order, but I wrote this story to stand on its own. My first sex scene too.


"Kate?" Richard Castle called from the front door to their state room. He couldn't imagine what was keeping her. They had just come from dinner and had agreed to go ballroom dancing on another part of the cruise ship with her colleague Detective Javier Esposito and her best friend Medical Examiner Lanie Parish, the newly engaged Detective Kevin Ryan, another colleague of Kate's, and his very sweet girlfriend Jenny, Kate's boss Captain Montgomery and his wife, Castle's daughter Alexis and her long-term boyfriend Ashley, and whoever was his mother Martha's catch of the month. However, the women, in typical women fashion, all expressed an interest in returning to their cabins to change, freshen up, whatever. For some reason the clothes they were wearing just weren't appropriate for dancing, they all said. Castle never could figure out women and clothes, but given that he had been the only male in his household back in New York for several years and that he had been married twice, he quickly learned to just keep his mouth shut and go along for the ride, not to mention to compliment whatever the women ended up wearing.

Fortunately, his fiancée, the beautiful Detective Kate Beckett, could wear a potato sack and still look incredible. He never missed an opportunity to tell her or to thank the heavens above that fate had put the two of them together. She had tamed his wild man-child womanizing ways and he had brought out her fun, saucy side, or at least he liked to think he did. He had tried ever since they met to get her to loosen up, come out of her shell, tear down the walls she had erected around the vulnerable parts of herself. It took a long time, a couple relationship missteps and near-death experiences for both them to get them to where they were at the moment. Whenever he thought of how serious she was when they met on their first case, he couldn't help but chuckle at how much they had both changed. She not only challenged him, but brought out his humanity. He always had a warm relationship with Alexis and Martha and had always made friends easily, but he had spent so much of his life devoted to his writing that he had come to forget that real people fell victim to the same kinds of horrific experiences he had written about. It had all become about the story rather than the people. She helped him change. She put a human face on all those victims, causing him to become as empathetic as her.

She also stole his heart. He never wanted to see her suffer any more than she already had with going through the decades long search for her mother's killer, then finally finding him and gathering up the courage to face him in court. Even though she was as tough as any woman he had ever seen and had demonstrated time and again that she could take care of herself, the protector in him wanted nothing more than to shield her from pain and harm. And to make her laugh, help her with her work, and hold her when her burden became too great to bear alone.

So he had proposed to her a little over a year ago, after he and her father saved her from a psychopathic mortician. It took the experience of almost losing her to make him realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. In what professional capacity, he didn't care. As long as she was in his life, the stories were just gravy.

Her friends and family had become his, which is how he ended up on the cruise ship. Two months ago after the man who had ordered the murder of Beckett's mother had been sentenced and put away for good, thanks in large part to Kate's emotional testimony at his sentencing, Ryan had proposed to Jenny. And while, at the time, Lanie and Esposito had shown interest in other people, Kate knew that they really pined for each other. Just like her when it came to her feelings for Castle, it took them time to admit their feelings. And just like Lanie had on numerous occasions with Kate, Kate had never missed an opportunity to tease her.

So to celebrate Ryan & Jenny's engagement, and since they all were in desperate need of a vacation now that the craziness of one of the worst summers in the criminal history of New York was over, Castle had popped for a week's cruise for everyone. His own wedding to Kate wasn't too far off and between all the murders she had had to solve, his finishing his latest Nikki Heat book and the associated tour, and both of them seeing to wedding details, they hadn't had much quality time together. Initially Kate had protested his giving all of them such a generous gift, but Castle secretly got everyone in on the effort to change her mind. He suspected she figured out that they were all in cahoots, but at the same time he had caught her shopping online for a new two-piece bathing suit on their home computer once when he arrived back at the loft from a book signing sooner than she had expected. After that, and a few smoking hot kisses, she relented.

Now where on earth is she, Castle thought, as he stood still, listening for any sound of movement in the spacious cabin. Kate hadn't responded to his call as he had entered, yet he saw that the door to their bedroom was closed. As he watched he spied a shadow cross through dancing, soft light emanating from the other side. He loosened one of the neckties he preferred not wear, but left on his suit coat, figuring that the clothes he wore to dinner, a black suit, white dress shirt, and silver tie, were sufficient for dancing in the cruise ship's main ballroom. The day before, he had overheard Kate, Lanie, and Jenny talking about trying to convince the guys to take them dancing tonight, so he planned ahead with his wardrobe, picking out a suit that worked for dinner and whatever came afterward. Why women couldn't do the same he'd never know.

He strode across the sitting room area and knocked on the bedroom door. "Kate, are you in there, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm here," a voice responded. It sounded like she was in the middle of the room or coming out of the bedroom's walk-in closet. Either way, he got the impression she still wasn't ready for the post-dinner festivities.

"I don't want to rush you, but how much longer are you gonna be? I think the others are just about ready head up to the ballroom," he encouraged her.

"I'm sorry, hon. I didn't realize I was taking so long. I just have to freshen up my makeup and I'll be right out. Oh, dang!" She exclaimed and he heard something hit the floor with a thud.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Castle asked, a slight lilt in his voice. He was secretly hoping for the opportunity to have a few moments alone with her while she was no doubt dressed in a formal gown that made her look ridiculously stunning. His heart pounded as he awaited her answer.

"Yeah, actually. I'm having an issue getting this dress zipped up."

Castle's eyes flew open wide and his heart momentarily stopped its thumping at the prospect of seeing his beloved Kate partially dressed. Sure they had seen each other's nude bodies before, but now they were on vacation, secluded together in a private room while a warm ocean breeze wafted through the portholes of the ship. This time was different, much more romantic and exciting, than being at home where real life could always interrupt.

He pushed the bedroom door open eagerly, a devilish smile on his face. "Well in that case, I'll be only too happy to oblige-" Castle stopped short as soon as the bedroom door closed behind him. Softly glowing candles were spread out on almost every flat surface in the room, bathing it in a warm light. Next to the bed was a small stand holding an ice bucket with two bottles of champagne, two glasses, and a single red rose. But it was what, or rather who, was in the bed that yanked the words from his mouth and the breath from his lungs.

It was Kate, laying on her right side propped on her elbow in the middle of the bed, fingering another red rose and wearing a scandalously short black velvet robe which threatened to fall off the shoulder on which she supported herself. Her hair was tied up in a lose bun with what looked like a single pin. As Castle stood there awestruck, she eyed him with her most seductive look. Finally, she swung her long toned legs off the side of the bed and stood. With her right hand, she pulled the pin that had held her hair up above her shoulders and shook her long wavy tresses until they spilled over her muscular shoulders. As she walked towards him like a cat stalking her prey, occasionally lifting the rose to her face to inhale its scent, Castle could feel the temperature in the room rising along with his own internal temperature. In all of his travels, he had never seen anyone as breathtaking as her. He ached to gather her in his arms and return her to the bed. All thoughts of going dancing with his family and friends evaporated like a drop of water on a hot city street.

The full minute it took her before she finally stopped and stood right in front of him, so close that her breasts brushed against his chest, felt like a year. She tilted her head back, since without her heels she was a few inches shorter than him, and looked deep into his eyes. When she spoke, the husk in her voice was undeniable. "Actually, it's not my dress I need help with. It's the knot in this bathrobe. It just won't come undone."

"Hummanah hummanah," was all Castle could muster to say in response. He reached for the sash, determined to rip it in half if in fact it was hard to undo, when his cell phone buzzed from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Now! Someone had to text him now of all times! He pulled the phone from his pocket without tearing his eyes from the brunette goddess who stood in front of him. The text was from Esposito telling him he wouldn't make it for dancing after all. He had stubbed a toe in his and Lanie's state room and the medical examiner insisted that he stay off his feet for the night. As Castle read the contents of the message to Kate, she began undoing his tie and had to fight to suppress a giggle.

Esposito can't go dancing because of a stubbed toe? Some tough guy, Castle thought. Unless…But before he could form his next thought, his phone buzzed again. And again. And again. It turned out nobody was going dancing that night: Ryan had come down with a very sudden upset stomach, Captain Montgomery professed to be too tired, and Martha simply said her date had made her an offer that she couldn't refuse. As Castle read these messages, Kate did her best to act surprised.

Two minutes later up in the ballroom, Alexis received a text message on her cell phone from her father.

"What's up?" Ashley asked her.

"It seems none of them will be joining us tonight," Alexis answered and a wide smile broke across her face.

"You mean the plan worked? We get the ballroom to ourselves?" Ashley asked, unable to contain his excitement at finally having an evening alone on the ship with his girlfriend.

"Yep. As promised, Kate and the other ladies worked their magic and got the guys to agree to stay in tonight. Of course Dad thinks that Esposito stubbed his toe, that Ryan is sick, that Captain Montgomery is tired, and that Gram…well, he knows Gram."

"So it's just us?"

Alexis nodded. "Just us."

"Well, let's not waste the evening then," Ashley said and pulled the young red head into his arms for their first dance of the night.

Down in her father's cabin, Castle's blazer had joined his tie in a small pile on the bedroom floor. His mouth hovered over Beckett's neck as his fingers worked the knot in her robe. In a flourish, he had it undone and could see the black lace brassiere and matching underwear she wore underneath it. He ran his hands up her stomach through the little valley between her breasts to her shoulders as she undid the buttons of his dress shirt. In perfect unison, he swept the robe off her shoulders as she removed the shirt from his broad chest.

"Finally, we're alone," he breathed as she took hold of his hands and pulled him towards the bed.

"Finally," she agreed. "Now I order you to snap-to and not let the evening go to waste," she added playfully clenching her teeth as she spoke. She also cocked an eyebrow and yanked on his belt.

"I love it when you boss me around." Castle gave her a playful shove back on the bed as he frantically undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. Quickly they, along with his socks and shoes, were added to the clothing pile.

Kate's eyes popped open. "Can I get that in writing?" She teased laying flat on her back breathless with anticipation of her lips meeting those of the man she loved more than anything on earth.

Castle practically dove on top of her. "Get this in writing," he whispered and plunged his mouth onto hers as she captured him in her long, lithe arms.

After tasting each other so deeply and frantically that their lips and jaws ached with fatigue, they broke apart. "Not bad writer boy," Kate breathed, her eyes twinkling.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Their mouths crashed together again. Kate groaned with pleasure as he extended his tongue into her mouth, desperate to satiate his craving for her. She instantly reciprocated and wrapped her legs around his waist. He undid the clasp of her bra, tossed the garment aside and languorously massaged her breasts. She ran her hands all over his back and through his hair as he buried his face in her chest, licking, biting, and tasting every inch of her. She moved her hands to his hips and then to his front where she reached inside his boxer shorts to stroke his member, causing him to stiffen and moan. In another instant, his boxers and her underwear hit the floor and they were finally able to enjoy each other completely.

The heat from their bodies and from the candles brought the temperature in their room to a near stifling level. Droplets of sweat began falling from Castle's brow into Kate's hair and onto her neck where he used his tongue to make them disappear. She ran her mouth all over his ear as he nibbled the soft flesh of her neck. Her continued pleasured groans made him feel as if he would lose his mind.

Finally, unable to bear anymore delays, she arched her back and he responded by thrusting himself forward. She cried out his name as he entered her and they began rocking back and forth. They were now drenched in both their own and each other's sweat. Within five minutes, their coupling climaxed and every muscle in their bodies tensed as they were filled with a pleasure more pure and strong than either had ever imagined. Castle fell on top of Kate, using her chest above her breasts as a pillow, and gasping for air. Kate licked her now dry lips and kissed Castle's forehead in between trying to replenish her own oxygen supply. They lay there not moving, letting the adrenaline rush subside, blissfully content with feeling the other's skin against their own.

"I love you, Rick," she finally uttered quietly. "Words could never express how much."

Castle lifted his head to look into her beautiful eyes. "You honor me, Kate. And I know it sounds cliché, but I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I always have. And I cannot wait to make you my wife."

A tear of happiness leaked out of the corner of her eye as she brought his mouth back to hers for a last passionate kiss. Castle shifted off to Kate's left side and rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling the area between her jaw and her collar bone. Kate wrapped her arms around his shoulders and waist holding him close. I could stay like this forever, she thought. In her wildest dreams, she never thought she'd ever find such happiness. She couldn't believe she had the rest of her life to enjoy it.

"I think we're alone now," she murmured to him, imitating the 1967 Tommy and The Shondelles hit song. Castle smiled faintly and gave in to sleep's temptation as Kate continued. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound."


End file.
